1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the class of devices for performing electrophotography, and more particularly to an apparatus for guiding a paper in a printer from the transfer device to the fixing unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in an image forming device which utilizes electrophotography, such as a printer, a copier, or a combined office automatic instrument, an apparatus is provided for guiding the paper as the paper is introduced into the fixing device after passing through the transferring device, while preserving the surface of the paper on which image is formed. In one example of an apparatus for guiding a paper, the transferring drum is on top in the transferring unit, and the paper is fed horizontally to the fixing device with the image on the upper surface of the paper. A guide wheel having an asterisk cross-section contacts the upper side of the paper to guide it to the fixing device. The friction of the guide wheel with the image side of the paper can, however, lead to damage to the surface of the paper containing the image.
In a second example of an apparatus for guiding a paper, the transferring drum is on the bottom in the transferring unit, and the paper is fed horizontally to the fixing device with the image on the lower surface of the paper. A guide wheel having an asterisk cross-section contacts the lower surface of the paper to guide it to the fixing device. Again, the friction of the guide wheel with the image side of the paper can lead to damage to the surface of the paper containing the image.
In a third example of an apparatus for guiding a paper, an electrostatic device is mounted in the printer or copier facing the surface of the paper on the opposite side from where the image is formed, so as to keep the paper from hanging down. However, the electrostatic device has a complicated structure, resulting in increasing cost of manufacturing the printer or the copier having this electrostatic device.
Based on my observation of the art, I have found that what is needed is an apparatus for guiding a paper from the transferring drum to the fixing unit which does not involve contact with the surface of the paper where the image to be fixed is formed. This apparatus for guiding a paper is mechanically simple and inexpensive.